Angel, Dry Your Eyes
by obsessive-elphaba
Summary: Galinda is bearing her first child. Gelphie. INDEFINITELY ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

_There she sat._

_Crying._

_She thought he would understand._

_She really did._

_The tears came harder as she realized the whole truth._

_She was a fool._

_He had lured her in, and she had been trapped._

_She had fallen, and he had dropped her._

_"Galinda."_

_The voice was calm and comforting._

_She longed to find it._

_"Elphie?"_

_Came the muffled reply._

_"Come here my sweet."_

_And she holds onto her best friend. She's the only thing keeping her there._

_Keeping her sane, keeping her strong._

_Keeping her alive._

_He didn't understand when she told him._

_She told him first, and he left her for fear._

_His fear._

_Hiding from what he didn't want._

_Shallow and conceited._

**_"He'll die a lonely death. A death that won't be mourned..."_**

_And the tears come harder at the thought._

_"I'm here, love. I'm here."_

_Her best friend rubbed her back._

_She would have to apologize for the tears when the time was right._

_"Shhh, shhh..._

_Little angel, I'm here._

_Stop you're crying. Everything is going to be okay."_

_But everything wasn't okay._

_It never would be okay._

_She's far too tired to ponder the falsities of her friend's scripture._

_"Yes, sleep, angel. It's alright."_

_How could she have let herself fall?_

_How could she have let herself do this?_

_It wasn't worth it._

_He was a heartless idiot, and she was bearing his child._


	2. Chapter 2

_The night was long and hard._

_The hormones had not kicked in yet,_

_but she couldn't fall asleep._

_"Elphie..."_

_She whispered, though she knew it was a worthless attempt._

_Her roommate was fast asleep._

_Still, she needed someone to reassure her._

_Someone._

_Something._

_Anything!_

_Her friend rolled over to face her._

_"Yes, Galinda?"_

_She had to smile a bit at the tired voice._

_Though her fear was much greater._

_"I'm scared."_

_Elphaba gazed at her with intent worry._

_"Of what?"_

_"Everything..."_

_The green girl sat up and turned on the light._

_"Why?"_

_Why?_

_Did Elphaba really ask that?_

_She looked down._

_"Because..._

_No one likes a girl that's fat."_

_Elphaba smiled a bit._

_"And no one likes a girl that's green either."_

_She wanted to protest that someone did like the green girl, but let her continue._

_"We're two of a kind, Galinda._

_We have to stick together."_

_She glanced back at her friend._

_"Elphie..._

_I think I need a hug."_

_And she got just that._

_.+.+.+._

_She walked into the classroom and saw,_

_much to her disappointment,_

_that her usually crowded desk was abandoned except for Pffanee, who sat there._

_"Galinda."_

_The girl hissed._

_"Is it true what they say?"_

_"What do they say?"_

_She asked halfheartedly, already knowing the answer._

_"That the prince knocked you up and left you."_

_She didn't respond and simply tangled with her blond curls._

_"Well, is it true?"_

_"That's enough, Miss Pffanee."_

_Another voice interrupted._

_She found herself smiling as her best friend saved her again._

_"I was just asking a question."_

_Pffanee sneered._

_"And I was just answering it._

_Galinda, dear, I'm only a few desks away. Just call and I'll be there."_

_Elphaba gave her a smile and walked to her desk._

_She smiled, her heart fluttering at the care her friend gave her._

_That is, until her eyes met_

_**him.**_

_She frowned._

_**"Poor Elphie..."**_

_She wished she got to sit by her best friend_

_and not that wicked beast of a prince._

_Fiyero gave the green girl a smug smile, to which Elphaba turned up her nose._

_"You can't be mad at me."_

_He insisted._

_"I can be as mad as I'd like at you."_

_Elphaba replied._

_She wanted her friend to slap him in the face, but the girl sat there._

_Controlling her temper like a Saint._

_"It's not like I did anything to you."_

_"But you did worse to Galinda, and for that I can hate you."_

_Luckily for them all, the class started._

_Fiyero looked back at her._

_She fixed a glare at him._

_He looked down, crestfallen._

_**"He has no right to be upset. No right at all."**_

_"Galinda."_

_He whispered._

_She couldn't respond._

_It wasn't likely she would anytime soon._

.+.+.+_._

_"Galinda!"_

_She heard._

_"Wait up."_

_She kept walking._

_Normally she would let him creep up behind her and pull her into his arms._

_They'd share a kiss._

_And he'd say he loved her._

_How her fairytale died._

_Closing her eyes to prevent her tears she ran._

_Ran as fast as she could._

_Ran as far away as she could._

_Then she bumped into someone and fell to the ground._

_"Galinda?"_

_"Elphie, hold me!"_

_And she buried her face in her best friend's dress._

_She didn't try to hide her tears._

_She looked back to see the green girl glaring at him._

_Elphaba rubbed her back and whispered soothing words to her._

_"Shh, sweet. He's gone."_

_But she knew it was a lie._

_She could still feel him looming over her with those cold eyes._

_Those eyes used to compliment hers so well._

_They'd make her baby blue orbs twinkle with happiness._

_The twinkle made her lips look softer._

_Elphaba grabbed her hand._

_The touch felt like something completely new._

_"It's okay, sweet._

_You can miss the rest of the day."_

_Her tears dried slowly, leaving a river of mascara on her cheeks._

_"Okay."_

_She said softly._

_Something was wrong with this setting._

_She felt like she needed to primp._

_Needed to fix up her scraggly hair._

_But for whom?_

_No one was going to judge her for her looks._

_No one that matters._

_"Elphie..._

_Can you please stay with me?"_


	3. Chapter 3

Let me just say she's about two months into her pregnancy.

_It was her decision to change her name._

_Galinda was far too sweet._

_Pure._

_Innocent._

_Things she could no longer be described as._

_"Galinda."_

_She frowned._

_"It's Glinda now."_

_She replied monotonously._

_"Yes,"_

_said Elphie,_

_"but you said I could call you Galinda._

_So I will."_

_She tried to hide a smile on her face._

_That night was ages ago._

_"You can call me Glinda."_

_But her friend didn't respond._

_"Do you think you'll be fine by yourself for an hour._

_I was planning on going to the library to study with Boq."_

_She frowned a bit._

_That Munchkin had started to ignore her more and more._

_He tried to be kind._

_She knew he didn't want any part of her._

_"I'll manage."_

_Elphaba nodded and walked out the door._

_She sighed and got herself some water._

_A knock distracted her._

_"Yes?"_

_She said calmly._

_Opening the door a short bit._

_Her eyes narrowed to slits at whom was there._

_"And what is it you want?"_

_"Galinda,_

_I'm sorry."_

_His words sounded pure and genuine._

_She knew she couldn't trust them._

_"You are not._

_You just didn't think you would get hated for leaving me all by my lonesome with a child?"_

_Fiyero sighed._

_"No."_

_He took a step closer to her._

_"I have a confession."_

_She waited._

_"I love you._

_I really do."_

_A month ago that would've melted her heart._

_It would've set her stomach fluttering._

_Her cheeks would become pink with happiness._

_"Don't lie._

_I know you don't."_

_She crossed her arms._

_"If you loved me, you wouldn't have left me._

_If you loved me, you would've known the moment I told you._

_If you loved me, we would still deserve each other."_

_He grabbed her cheek._

_"I'm not lying, pinky."_

_That nickname._

_It used to make her giggle._

_Now it made her scowl._

_"Then why in the world would you leave me?"_

_She responded._

_"I had my reputation to look after."_

_Because that was so important._

_So much more worthy than love._

_"You mean the sweetheart with the bitch of a girlfriend_

_or the man whore who left her with baby?"_

_She was actually amused by his ego._

_Genuinely self-absorbed and deeply shallow._

_It fit him._

_"You know what?"_

_She whispered._

_"Love me or not,_

_leave._

_I don't want you here."_

_The words didn't hurt to say._

_It didn't hurt to tell her lover goodbye._

_She felt a weight lift off her shoulders._

_She saw Oz at a new light._

_She had moved on._

.+.+.+.

_Elphaba was gone too long for her tastes._

_She couldn't go out by herself without being questioned._

_And she couldn't handle the questions unless someone was there to protect her._

_Finally the green girl returned._

_"Elphie!"_

_She smiled._

_Finally she could talk to someone._

_"You're back!"_

_"You seem happy."_

_The girl commented._

_She twirled a bit._

_"I am!_

_I've moved on!_

_For real!"_

_Her friend smiled at her warmly._

_"Congratulations."_

_She returned the smile._

_But there was a problem..._

_The blond's stomach churned and a disgusting puddle of vomit flowed onto the floor._

_Just missing her roommate's shoe._

_She frowned at the un-lady-like actions._

_"Elphie, I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"_

_Her friend stopped her._

_"It's okay._

_I'll get the bucket."_

_She frowned, knowing humiliation and guilt would get to her._

_"No."_

_She replied._

_"Let me."_

_-+-+-+-_

_For a week_

_She would have morning sickness._

_It was quite tiresome._

_"This can't keep up much longer."_

_She whispered to the toilet._

_"Galinda."_

_"Yes?"_

_She chirped._

_"You haven't finished your sorcery assignment._

_You have to keep up."_

_She frowned at her roommate._

_"It's confusing."_

_She stated simply._

_"Why does she think I can learn a spell I can't even read?_

_She never taught me it."_

_Elphaba frowned now as well._

_"I'm afraid that's why she gave you the assignment._

_She thinks you can't do it, Galinda._

_She's looking for some reason to prove herself right._

_But however nasty she is,_

_we have to do what she says."_

_The blond fiddled with some of her curls._

_"You believe in me?"_

_"With all my heart._

_You could ace that spell in less than a day."_

_Her best friend replied._

_"You just need a little practice."_

_She smiled a bit._

_"Can you help me?"_

_That seemed to be everything she ever asked her roommate._

_Will you help me with this?_

_And Elphaba would dutifully do as she was asked._

_She listened carefully as her friend spoke the foreign words._

_Whatever could they mean?_

_Soon as Elphaba pointed her wand,_

_her hair lifted with static-like electricity for a while._

_The girls giggled at the achievement._

_Soon it had passed and she had to try for herself._

_Had to pass for Elphie._

_When the spell had been successful in her attempts, they took a break._

_"That's enough magic for today you little witch."_

_Her friend said, staring cross-eyed up at her floating hair._

_It was rather humoring._

_"But, Elphie, it's just getting fun."_

_She giggled, slipping a strand of hair into a knot._

_"Please!"_

_She found herself begging._

_It was completely selfish to ask for that after all Elphaba did for her._

_"Fine._

_But only if I can do my life science research simultaneously."_

_She smiled and waved at her wand._


End file.
